Kim Possible: Kim and Justine Sitting in a Tree
by Desslock3
Summary: Just Kim and Justine both sitting in a tree, what could they be doing up there?


AN: Just an amusing little ficlet that popped in to my head. A big thanks to KiY for letting me borrow his Best Enemies characters, even though this story really has no impact on any of his stories.

Kim Possible: Kim and Justine Sitting in a Tree.

I.

"This is another fine mess you've gotten us in to," Justine sighed as she leaned back against the tree trunk.

Kim momentarily tore her attention from the group of wild animals on the ground below and towards her companion who currently occupied the same tree branch as the red head. "Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No Justine you didn't. But you did say this was my fault."

"Well it is."

"And what do you mean by "another" mess?"

Justine looked at Kim as though she had suddenly grown a second head. "Let's review," the blonde genius said as she began to tick off the incidents, "First there was that science fair fiasco in high school. The 'sitch'", she said while making air quotes, "with that dinosaur unleashed by your arch nemesis; whom I might add you invite over regularly for our poker nights, and the woman who made you pregnant."

"Justine, that was years ago, and how does blaming Drakken for turning a dinosaur lose in the middle of Middleton or blaming DNAmy for giving me my girls, implicate me?" Kim defended as she returned her attention to the wild creatures below.

"Then you tired to play match maker with Flex and I…"

"Which I might add turned out pretty well." Kim interrupted.

"What makes you say that?"

"Hmmm, let's see, a little something called "hour of power"." Kim said while adding her own air quotes.

The crimson look of embarrassment on Justine's face not only matched the color of Kim's hair, but was absolutely priceless.

"Oh don't worry Justine, Shego and I had planned on sound proofing the house before you and Felix started living there."

"Ok, I'll give you that one."

"What else have you got then?"

"There was the time I had to dress up as you to rescue them." Justine said as she pointed out two of the rowdy children at the base of the tree and currently running around it in circles like a pack of hungry wolves.

"Point of contention," Kim interrupted, "When I was told the story of what happened that day they said you volunteered to help.

Justine simply ignored Kim and her true counterpoint and pressed on, "Which brings me to my last one, this "sitch". Compared to both Tara's and your kids being on a sugar high, the rampaging dinosaur was nothing."

"Hey, it was just me against four of them, how was I supposed to keep them out of the pantry and from eating all the cake frosting?" Kim said defensively. "Bonnie isn't here, Ron isn't here, Shego isn't here, and you weren't here for most of the day. I'm just glad that Hana wasn't here to get in to the frosting too, the last thing we need is a super ninja jacked up on sugar."

"Way to pass the blame Kim."

"I'm not passing the blame, I'm just stating facts."

"I think that lawyer you sleep with is starting to rub off on you." Justine said dryly.

"Speaking of Shego, I sure hope the kid's burn through their sugar before either she or Tara gets back." Kim sighed.

"You mean miss "law and order" Kim Possible isn't going to tell any one about this?" Justine asked in mock surprise.

Kim looked at Justine as though she had been insulted. "First of all I believe in helping people, not law and order. Secondly, do you want to explain how a bunch of kids jacked up on sugar managed to trap both of us in a tree? Because if I'm going down for this I'm so taking you with me."

"Yep, defiantly looks like some of the old Shego has rubbed off on you. But you do have a point there."

"Good, then its agreed, neither one of us will mention a word about the kids breaking in to the pantry and eating all of the cake frosting." Kim said as she and Justine shook hands to seal their pact. Then after a few seconds of contemplation Kim added, "I just hope they don't get the same idea about the liquor cabinet some day."

"I agree, let's hope not." Justine added, "But this is still all your fault Kim."


End file.
